Triangle
by LazyBaby
Summary: Sasuke has a sexual obsession with the schools nerd, Sakura. Sakura whose Neji's secret fiancé. Neji, the one who has a possessive obsession with Sakura. Sakura, the one who just wanted to be free and heard.
1. Chapter 1

**Trangle**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, I never will.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Sasuke has a sexual obsession with the schools nerd, Sakura. Sakura whose Neji's secret fiancé. Neji, the one who has a possesive obession with Sakura.

* * *

"Why do keep staring at that freak? She'll loserfye you if you look at her any longer."

I stared at one of my best friends. Hyuga Neji, a feared name at Konoha High and a great ally. His cool with everyone. The only person he has a problem with is Haruno Sakura. I don't now why, but all he does is pick on her, and now that's our routine. Before school starts, bully the pink haired freak. Make her cry, and then after Neji is satisfied with his work, we give her our homework and leave.

"What the hell are you taking about? I wasn't looking at her. Your just paranoid."

He blushed, and that's fucking disturbing because Neji never blushes.

"I was just saying, lately you've been going soft on her."

"Neji, just because I don't scream at her every time I see her doesn't mean I'm going soft on her."

He glared at me. It's really pissing me off now, even if I did stare at her its not his god-damned business.

"What the fuck are you implying? Are you saying I'm taking this overboard. If so, don't fucking sugar coat anything and tell me what you the hell you mean."

His voice was acidic. If I was another person I would be intimidated.

"Shit, I'm not sugar coating anything. Bastard you fucking grab her shoulders until they bruise and tell her shes a worthless nobody. You won't leave her until shes in fucking tears, and then you throw your homework at her. Can you get any more degrading? Really much better then yelling at he-"

Before I could finish, he shoved me.

"I swear to whatever is up there, if you don't shove you fucking mouth close. I'll personally kill you."

I never saw him like this before. It surprised me, and damned well pissed the hell out of me. Before I could kick his ass, he left. Just vanished, and I have a fucking good idea where he went.

**&**

"Sakura"

She spun as fast as she could, and saw him. He never bothered her in the middle of school. The glint in his eye had defiantly told her not to dare try to run away. Strength and confidence is her only friend right now.

"Yes, Hyuga-San."

**&**

He came closer to Sakura, and she walked back. He was so intimidating and she was so scared. Sakura soon felt a wall hit her back, and he was so very close to her. He moved his head behind her shoulder and chewed on Sakura's ear.

"Sakura, you know I fucking love you. Right?"

**&**

He whispered in my ear though his clenched teeth in his raspy voice. He had always told me, in the middle of my bullying. When his partner in crime wasn't looking, of course. That made her all the more terrified of him.

He didn't let her talk to any guys, he kept tabs on her. Spies, he knew absolutely everything about her. Where she lived, who she had a project with. Her schedule. Everything.

He was frighteningly possessive. He beat this one guy up, that wanted to be my friend. Instead of using me as a excuse, he told everybody the kid looked at Neji funny. It made him infamous. Soon though I found out that it was a warning to me. He fucking told me, no body-especially the opposite sex, can come close to me.

He walks and talks to me like he owns me. He said when he makes me cry, it made him feel better, because my eyes were prettier. Whatever made him feel better, she was obligated to fulfill them. He had a set of rules she had to follow. How she dressed, how she acts. Everything, and it killed her to follow them. But she knew the consequences of not following them.

He hit her. He never hit my face, but everything else was acceptable. These were no morning-before-school-starts beatings. These were, full on cigar-burning shoe-hitting beatings. He would came over my house. Nobody has ever known, and even if they did they wouldn't help me. I tried numerous times to get myself out this nightmare. Never once did it succeed. In fact it made my life more caged. He found out, and he took away my ability to have a key.

Now, you ask me, who and how did Neji get this ability to control my life? Well the matter of the fact is, my parents. My parents who I thought loved me and cared for me, gave him this power. They engaged me to him when I was twelve and he was fourteen. In the beginning it was never abusive. He could care less of my glasses wearing, long skirted dressed and freckled face-pink headed self. Soon, though he slowly tried to control my life.

It started with "I don't like the blue skirt, wear the pink one." I thought he was trying to start a conversation, or in some way make a connection with me. But I soon found out, that it was his first attempt to control moi. From then on, my life has revolved around his. Funny though, only his family and mine, know that we're engaged. He tells me, people will hurt me if they find out we're engaged. Fact is, the only person that hurts me is him. Despite all that he has done, the saddest fact of this all, is that I love him. I love him so fucking much, It hurts.

**&**

She broke down, I didn't even hit her. She just broke out a cry, and covered her face with her hands. I panicked. Maybe Ami was bothering her again?! Or Ino called her forehead. I wasn't sure, and that frightened me the most.

"Sakura whats wrong?"

I whispered once again. She sniffed and looked up at me, even though her glasses I saw her beautiful green innocent emerald eyes. She shook her head horizontally to claim nothing was wrong. That furthermore frightened me. I panicked.

So I acted like I always do, when scared. I shook her. Hard.

"Tell me now!"

There, their was the voice she would listen to. The voice that gave authority, and the voice that made her stand tall through the storm. My voice, and I fucking loved it.

"I'm sorry Hyuga-san. Its just my stomach hurts."

Lie. She fucking lied to me. To my face. Who the hell did she think I am? An idiot? I was so frustrated, I grabbed her hair. I pulled it, and she cried harder. It annoyed me, I loved her eyes when she cried. I hated her voice. It made me feel guilty, and I hated giving her that power.

"Shut up, now. Stop crying, swallow your tears and tell me what the hell is wrong."

I forced her to look at me. I still had my hands through her hair.

"Noth-nothing. I'm just tired of school and homework. I'm just ti-tired."

There it was, the guilt. It turned my stomach. Watching her like this, she looked dead. She was tired, and I was just adding to the stress. I picked her up, and held her very close. She put her arms around me, and my heart fluttered. Her chest bumped my stomach. I bent down to kiss her on the lips. But that fucker interrupted me.

**&**

I grabbed Sakura, before Neji could molest her. I never knew that Neji had this disgusting obsession with her. I would have never helped him make her life hell. Man, was I a dumb fucker. I saw the signs, but I ignored them. Now that dumb-ass Hyuga was venting out his sexual frustration on the one person he could control.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

I almost yelled. He glared at me, with hatred I had never seen in his white eyes. Sakura was cowering behind me, where I held her place. I could tell she was panicking. I couldn't understand this at all. Neji with Sakura? How? When? And for the love of God, did he have to try to corrupt her innocence?

"Give me her. Now."

Nothing in his voice gave the space to question. Though I knew him, and that was the voice he used to claim control. I would never let him have the satisfaction that I gave in to his fake authorial voice.

"I give her to you, so then you can rape her? I always wondered why you gave her the time of day Neji. Now I understand, you have this obsession with the weak. Your lucky I don't have the police all over this place."

He smirked at me, the white-eyed bitch smirked at me!

"Go ahead. Call the fucking cops, so I can tell them your keeping my fiance hostage."

I've never been so surprised in my whole life. My mouth literally hang open. Sakura was trying to loosen my hold on her hand. I tightened my hold on her. The surprise caught me off, and now I was going through the denial stage.

"Your disgusting Hyuga, I figured you weren't this low, but now you just lowered my expectations. Your obsession has now made you delusion and you can't even see the realization that your living a fantasy world."

"No Sasuke, the only one living in a fantasy world is you. You can believe what you want, but fact is that shes _mine_. Let go of my fiance's hand, or I will not refrain myself from beating you to a bloody pulp."

I glared, I glared so hard the muscles around my eyes hurt. He glared back, but not at me at Sakura. I turned to look at her, and her gloved hand was clasped around mine. Like we were lovers. I couldn't help my heart flutter at the thought.

I saw her pleading eyes. Begging me to leave her alone, like when Neji was sick and I went bullying her by myself. The only time I actually touched her. I remember I had my face in her pink locks that smelled like sweet cherries.

_**Flashback, three months ago.**_

_6:00 A.M. I just woke up from a night out partying with Neji. I drank so much, I can't remember anything._

"_Sasuke-kun, come cuddle next to me baby."_

_Oh, well I guess I know what I did now. Ami wahname caught me up when I was drunk. Oh well, I fucked her before, no surprise I did now._

"_Get out, bitch."_

_That's how I act with all the girls I sleep with. They're nothing to me but reputation gaining bitches._

_When she left, my phone was vibrating. It was Neji, which surprised me cause Neji never calls me. Ever._

"_Hello?"_

"_Uchiha, listen I got a headache. I'm not going to school today."_

"_I got a head-ache too. Suck it up."_

"_Its bad, I have a cold also. No matter, just tell Sakura I won't be here today."_

"_Ha! You actually care if shes waiting up for you? Fuck her, don't worry. I'll do your job for today."_

_Click. I closed the phone right after. I didn't want him to deny me the right to bully her because he wasn't here. My head-ache was the last thing in my mind. I was thinking of Sakura. No matter how hard I tried, Neji never let me touch her. He said words were enough from me. Only he was allowed to touch her. Though he wasn't the leader of our two-man team, he was the leader considering Sakura. He has a possessive attitude dealing with her._

_I came to school as fast as I could. This opportunity would never come again. So I would get as much skin on skin contact as I can. She was sitting there, by her locker. Reading some stupid mystery book. I slowly walked up to her. She didn't even notice I was there. Thats what killed me about this girl, she was so fucking clueless._

"_Get up."_

_Finally she looked up, with frightened eyes. I narrowed my eyes, to show her I wasn't kidding. She got up immediately. Good._

_I walked closer to her, I could smell her hair. A deep rush of adrenaline hit my veins. She was looking curiously up at me. Not expecting me to hit her without Neji with me. Ha, she thinks shes safe? I'll show her whose boss._

_I grabbed the nape of her neck, and drew her face close to mine._

_"Did you finish my essay." _

_She nodded, she was so scared._ _I loved it. Her eyes, her fucking eyes killed me. It looked deep through me, and it was like she was reading my fucking dead soul. _

_I smirked, and slowly leaned further down to her face. My lips were but a millimeter to hers. She was panicking, I could tell. I couldn't let her escape. So I grabbed her and locked my body on hers. I slowly grinned my body on hers, just for the feel. It was like heaven. She was so fucking soft, like nobody ever touched her. She was mine. _

_"Please, don't."_

_I felt a rush of adrenaline hit my lower body. It turned me on. How she plead. Oh, gosh I felt caging her and doing what the hell I wanted. Before I could my sexual fantasy go on, I felt water on my face. It was her tears, and it disturbed me. So I glared at her and said..._

* * *

"Stop being such a baby."

She was crying again, and it down right annoyed me. So what if the Uchiha was crushing her hand? So damn what? did she have to act like a child? Could she give me some pride? No she couldn't, she was weak little Sakura and I was strong Hyuga, Neji. Does she not know my name? Does she not know what my image is?!

Without my fucking image, Ino would be still making fun of her!

_**And still be Sakura's friend. **_

Without my damn image she would never have been sought after!

_**The only thing people want from her is power. Shes weak, and you made her that. Your hellish image. **_

"I'm not cry-crying."

She choked out, and untied Sasuke's grip off her hand. She covered her face with her small petite hands.

I heard that fucker grinding his teeth together. Who that fuck does he think he is? I walked closer to him, I don't know why. Maybe it was the fact that he thought he was better then me. That he was better for Sakura. Maybe its because he looked at Sakura as if she was _his_.

With that thought I punched his hard on the Jaw. From then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yea, well I'm back. lol, like you wanted me back! ha! Yea, well I felt sadistic this time so I wrote my mood. HA! HAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!! EVIL CLOWNS KILL!

Me likey review, just as much as you likey preview. Me give you preview if you give me review. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!

AIN'T LIFE SIMPLE!?????? VERDAD?!!!!


	2. I Think About You Everyday

**Triangle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Before on Triangle!_**

_I heard that fucker grinding his teeth together. Who that fuck does he think he is? I walked closer to him, I don't know why. Maybe it was the fact that he thought he was better than me. That he was better for Sakura. Maybe it's because he looked at Sakura as if she was his._

_With that thought I punched him hard on the jaw. From then, all hell broke loose._

_

* * *

_

I knew they would fight. If anything, the hold Sasuke had on my hand was an indication of the angry he felt. From the perspective I was in, I did not think Neji would be the one that would throw the first punch. Of course I knew Neji was angry but I just thought Sasuke was angrier. So when Neji punched Sasuke on the jaw, I was surprised. I just stood there. I remember I was screaming but afterwards everything was a blur.

People stared, and they snickered and they laughed and I was red all over. I was embarrassed because now the school knew what they were fighting for.

And now, all their fan girls would torture me more than they did before.

I could not concentrate, I pleaded for them to stop but no one would listen.

So I stepped in the middle of them, and Sasuke did not notice me. So he hit me on my lower abdomen while his eyes grew wide with shame.

I had gone through many beating in my life. But this punch was more painful than all those beating combined.

But the fight had stopped, and everything was silent and I was smiling, because this guilt and humiliation had finally ended.

Before I closed my eyes, I saw Neji and Sasuke by my side. They looked worried.

* * *

When I hit her, I felt like a sissy.

This had gone too far. And I was mortified, my stomach wanted to throw up all it had that day.

But Neji, he looked dreamlike. His eyes were blurred with fear.

When he looked at me, it looked like he wanted to kill me.

"What the hell have you done?"

He said with anguish.

I said nothing; I looked down at Sakura. She was so beautiful even when she looked like _that._

Neji walked over to her and whispered nothingness into her ears.

I couldn't refrain myself from also walking towards her, I heard her mumbling.

"I helped"

Her slur was thick and she looked like she had gone crazy.

Neji kissed her nose and cheeks and all over her face.

I was still jealous, and my glare was hard. I wanted to pull Neji away from her; he was the reason why she got hurt. He did not deserve to kiss her anywhere. But I could not voice my thoughts; I felt guilty.

I never hit a girl my whole life, yes I would bully them and pull their hair but I never punched a girl; not the way I just punched Sakura.

Even through all this, she looked so beautiful. The guilt in my gut never left.

I was not a women beater. Why did Sakura seem so calm? It seemed like she went through this pain daily and it was nothing new.

I looked at Neji. He looked worried but he did not panic.

And that's when it clicked.

I smirked because I know; now I will be her knight in shining armor.

* * *

"Shh, babe don't cry."

I repeated over and over again, because I was terrified and maybe if she stopped looking at me with her beautiful ethereal eyes, the pain in my chest would just end.

"I'm sor-ry."

I absolutely hated having no power over my feelings. Sakura always twisted those stupid incoherent emotions. My stomach would go butterflies over her smile; my sexual desires are all over the place when her eyes shine. I get frustrated and annoyed and so, so jealous.

Why can't she just stop all of this?

Why can't she stop making me feel, because now I hurt; much more than her physical pain.

I am always worried about her. I get all flustered when she has any contact with anyone of the opposite sex. I get disturbingly paranoid if anyone looks at her.

And that is why she deserves the pain she is in now.

She makes me go crazy, and instead of being mad at her; I am her looking after her, pleading with her and speaking all those flurry words of affection.

Because I obsessively and painfully love her.

So damn much.

I slowly laid her on my bed. She just looked so beautiful laying there with my gray and brown comforter on her. I lay beside her, because she made it look so comfortable and I put my arms around her waist. Her skin was soft against my tough hands. And even though I resent her for making me feel, I knew that I would never let her go for anything or anyone. Because now, at this moment the love in my heart I have for her is just too powerful to fight. I would rather it grow and spread all over me.

I sighed blissfully; I put my head at the crook of her neck and let her cherry strawberry shampoo overtake me.

I would kill absolutely anyone who tries to take my heart.

She woke up in the middle of the night, this was not her room. It was Neji's. Sakura felt no need to panic; she often woke up in his room more than she did her own.

That was one of the things that surprised her. Usually she slept like a baby in Neji's bed.

Why was she disturbed?

Then she felt throbbing pain.

She was bleeding and she was scared, more than anything s.h.e was _scared._

So Sakura woke Neji up.

And he yelled and shouted all the while, she was silently crying.

"What's this? Why is this fucking blood on the sheets!"

I couldn't take it; I didn't know where it came from. His accusing eyes didn't stray away from me. I broke down, and covered my face.

"I don't know, but it hurts. It _hurts_."

I cried so much harder. And he was panicking, walking back and forth.

"That's it; we're going to the hospital. Wear something decent and let's go. Now!"

I numbly nodded me head a 'Yes' and he stormed out, with tears glittered on his cheeks.

* * *

Neji always hated the hospital, the white walls and the powdery smell. Every part of the hospital made him reminisce about the past. The days he slept over, the hopeless praying and the horrid memory of the doctor breaking the news by revealing to him that his father had died.

He had done so much but fate just screwed him over. And now, he was here again.

The worst part about this is he loves her more than his own father.

And the thought of her dying, makes him want to die.

Even with the reassurances of the doctor, he could not help but worry.

He could not help but pull his hair and cry.

She was his heart, and he would love her till death does he part.

So when the doctors told him, that she was fine and the surgery went perfect; he stormed to her room.

She had a white hospital gown on, and she looked tired but he rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

A hug filled with desire, worry and fear.

And she kissed him on his forehead, were his tattoo lay.

While, he made her all these promises that both of them knew he could not carry out.

Though, she smiled and he smiled and they were in love. It did not matter, none of it did.

* * *

(one week later)

They left the hospital and he took her to his home.

He wanted to kiss her and feel her skin under his.

He wanted to touch her.

So they kissed and when he was grouping her, she suddenly wanted to pull away.

"I can't do this Neji. We can't go these far."

He looked at her with a frown marred on his face.

"Why the hell not?"

She whimpered when he began to bruise her upper arms.

"I'm just not ready."

She said with much distress in her voice.

"You're never fucking ready! Shit, you're not 12 anymore. You're a fucking big girl."

"Neji, I don't know. I just can't. I wish I could but I can't!"

"Why the fuck not? Are you cheating on me? It that it, do you already have someone to satisfy your needs? Because this is fucking ridiculous!"

"I am not with anyone! Stop accusing me, i-i just don't want to."

He slapped her. Hard.

"Stop being such a bitch."

They stared each other down.

No tears came out of Sakura's eyes.

"I want to go home."

* * *

Neji was driving her home, and she was eerie silent.

No tears, no sobbing.

Nothing.

He looked at her.

Her face was emotionless.

So different than it usually is.

He tried to start a conversation, but she would just end it with a yes or no.

Sakura was so easy to read, and it frustrated him that she was currently so damn stoic.

So when he stopped in front of her parent's home, he grabbed her sleeve.

He looked directly in her eyes,

"Baby, Don't forget; I love you."

And she gave a knowing smile.

"I'm sure you do."

Neji let go of her. While walking toward her house, she let a small almost inaudible mocking laugh.

* * *

School.

After the incident between Neji and Sasuke, I have been harassed constantly.

The bullying did not stop.

Neji ignored me.

He says if they communicate at school, people would think less of him.

I don't understand why he is so attentive to what people say.

People talk, they gossip and bully and TALK.

Instead of being there for me, he is flirting with this one girl.

Her name is Hikaru.

She likes him, and he likes her. They're going to prom together.

They are both wearing brown to prom.

She told me herself. I am not mad.

Neji never was faithful.

The moment they got engaged, he had some fan girl in his bed.

He says he is addicted to sex.

And if I gave him some, he would stop.

But I won't.

That is the one thing he will not take from me.

I also know, that he will not stop his cheating habits. Because he is **Hyūga Neji.**

Anyways, I am alone.

It is lunch time, and a mean freshman girl just tripped me in the cafeteria.

I fell on my own plate of food.

Neji was just seating there with his friends, while they laughed at me.

He hurts me, much more than physical pain.

I hate him so much that I sadistically love him.

Maybe because, he is the only one I have left.

My parents are never home, and I have no friends.

Neji is the only human being I have any contact with.

& he loves me.

That's all I ever truly wanted. To be loved.

* * *

"Sakura, sakura, Sakura... So fancy meeting you here."

She turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke, signature smirk in hand.

He walked toward the bench seat in the school's garden and took a seat right next to her.

Sasuke stared Sakura down.

And he saw a bruise on her cheek.

Before she could accommodate herself with the proximity Sasuke was; he pinched her bruised cheeks.

"How did you get that?"

He spoke with such familiarity, it took a second for her to respond.

With her quite timid voice,

"I fell."

_If anyone ask about your marks tell em' you fell._

His voice pierced in her ears.

Her train of thought was broken, she heard Sasuke chuckle.

And chuckle, and then he broke out to a hysteric laugh.

She looked at him with confusion, but he gave her a knowing smile. &&& she blushed.

"I don't know who you're kidding darling, but we both know where you got that bruise from."

He dipped down and kissed her on the very cheek that held the bruise.

* * *

**Authors note: If you are in an abusive relationship, get help. Many organizations specialize in domestic violence. Female or male, you will be heard.**

**P.S I need a beta reader. I just don't have the time or skill to edit my stories.**

**If you like my plot, but you know you can shine up the story, do not hesitate to message me.**

**My goal is to update every two weeks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Triangle **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Previously on the Triangle

_Her train of thought was broken__she heard Sasuke chuckle, and chuckle, and then he broke out into a hysteric laugh._

_She looked at him with confusion, but he gave her a knowing smile. && she blushed._  
_"I don't know who you're kidding darling, but we both know where you got that bruise from."_  
_He dipped down and kissed her on the very cheek that held the bruise._

_

* * *

_

"Sakura."

Neji's voice brought her to reality. Every since the incident with Sasuke, she became so edgy. Her fiancée noticed and became more suspicious. Neji questioned her more often than before. His paranoia was something she was used to, but because she was feeling utterly guilty, she was absolutely terrified he would find out about her and Sasuke.  
The one thing she never wanted was to hurt him, and if he was hurt then she would be punished severely, both emotionally and physically.

She looked at him with anxious eyes; he raised his eyebrows as if he was questioning her.  
"Do you want to tell me anything, sweetie?"

BREATH

**_IN_**

_BREATH_

**OUT**

I saw her swallow the air surrounding us. She obviously did something terrible, that slut can't even look me in the eye.  
She nodded her head horizontally, claiming nothing was wrong. Like everything was fucking dandy, and the world spun cotton candy. I just knew she did something, I knew it the moment she came home from school. Her eyes were clouded with shined hope. My stomach turned.  
"Sakura! Don't you dare lie to me, I can _kill_ you! Do you understand?"  
She fidgeted with her fingers, looking at her lap.  
"I didn't do anything."  
Her voice was timid, and her lips quivering.  
"Just tell me, did someone touch you? I won't hurt you, baby, you need to trust me."  
She looked up from her lap, and stared at my eyes with such intensity I doubted I was alive.  
"Do not get mad, Neji."  
I kept quiet, nodding my head for her to keep going.  
"Sasuke kissed me."

**_SHE._**

**_CHEATED._**

He grabbed my hair, and scratched my thighs. He hit me, and I was frozen still.  
Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? Why am I being punished?  
He was saying something-I am not quite sure what it is, but the look on his face meant something bad.

"You are a slut! But if you weren't a slut, he wouldn't have touched you!"

**_Punch._**

_BREATHE_

**IN**

**(**_Inhale_**)**

**_Kick._**

_BREATHE_

**OUT**

**(**_Exhale_**)**

He stared down at her, the room was deadly silent and the only thing you could hear was Sakura's soft sobbed pleas.  
Looking straight at her eyes, he spoke very formally.  
"You will beg for forgiveness, and tomorrow during lunch, I want you to tell Sasuke in front of _everyone_ that you love me, only me. "  
She looked at him stunned eyes. She still could not comprehend what he was asking.

"Neji, you must be joking! I cannot instigate with one of the most popular boys in school. His fangirls will kill me!"  
"You should have thought about that before you had your little affair!"  
"I can't do what you're asking me! I am already being tortured by your fangirls; I can't have the whole school against me!"  
"If you will not do this, I will _do _absolutely _anything_ I want with you. Do you understand?"  
Her eyes widened.  
"You can't force me to do anything. You can't."  
He let out a chuckle.  
"You think that, huh? Let me tell you something, sweetheart, your world revolves around me. I can do whatever I want with you. Who will stop me? Your precious Sasuke? The fatherless bastard? Ha! Don't make me laugh."  
Her lips began to quiver once more, and tears clogged her eyes.  
"I-I don't think we should be together anymore."  
As soon as she spoke those words, a hand was around her throat.

"My sweet little cherry blossom, you leave me, you die. Very simple, very concrete, do not mess with me, you bitch."  
He tightened his hold on her throat, and when she turned blue he let go and stormed out of the kitchen.

**_I hurt._**

**_Much more than any bruise._**

**_Much more than any broken limb._**

**_My pain is incurable_**

**_A heaviness that never resides._**

**_It lies in the Heart._**

**_It makes it hard to swallow,_**

**_And harder to think_**

**_Next to those vital tubes of nothingness._**

It is 7:30 A.M. I am walking to school, with nothing but a book bag and a lunch box.

Neji never drops me off, he doesn't like me in the car with his friends/current girlfriend.  
I really am fine, the school is just a couple blocks away and walking lets me think.  
He really is not that bad. I did not mean what I said yesterday. I was caught up in the moment, and before school; Very early in the morning, he kissed me on my forehead.

I do not believe he honestly meant what he said yesterday either. Anger makes you blind, and makes unreasonable requests.  
From now on, I will keep away from Uchiha Sasuke.

Even if I like him a little, he is dangerous.  
While walking to the main entrance of school, everyone was staring at me. More than usual, the girls gave me a horrible death glare and the boys were laughing at me. When I went to my locker, a picture was posted of Sasuke and I.  
He was leaning into a gorilla with pink hair. A thought bubble was placed on top of his head. And in it, it was written.

"**Daaamn! I know where that smell came from now!"**

Stink gestures were around the pink haired gorilla. The statement was made very clear.

All over school the posters were posted.

She couldn't help but let tears flood her eyes. And when she thought none of it could get worse,  
Sasuke's main fangirls circled around her.  
There Ami, Karin, and her very old friend Ino, glared.  
Ami was first to speak.  
"Look, the gorilla decided to come to school today!"  
The other two girls let out a very mean laugh. Ami grabbed her, and slammed her down to the locker.  
The other two did nothing but stare.  
"Listen, bitch, I don't give two shits what you do with Neji; but Sasuke is _mine."_  
She punched her right in the face, her glasses broke and there will surely be a bruise on her right eye tomorrow.  
When Ami let go, She left the broken glasses on the floor and ran. They all laughed at her.  
She ran out the main entrance of school. As soon as she left campus, she let her strides become much slower, and soon she was dragging her feet to the park. The park; her only salvation.

When she made it to the crosswalk, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She was about to scream but a hand was also held around her mouth.  
"You're coming with me."  
She knew that voice, and it frightened her more.  
He let go of the hand around her mouth.  
"I-have-to-go..."  
She gave a quick turn, but before she could star running; he grabbed her once more.  
"Who brainwashed those words in you? The girly idiot? The dumbass who posted those pictures?"  
At his last statement, she looked up to him.

"What do you mean, who posted those pictures?"  
He gave her a condescending look.  
"Well, after Karin proposed it to him this morning, he did. He woke up rather early printing them and posting it all over the school."

"What do you mean? How does she know?"  
"Of course, she was spying on you. She is rather obsessed; she thinks you are going to steal me away."  
She let a giggle out.  
"Well, the irony of that!"  
Sasuke's eyebrow rose up, and a smirk was marked on his face.  
"How is that ironic?"

"You are the last person I would steal! You cause me too much trouble."

Her voice was teasing, Sakura let out a big goofy smile.  
And his smirk got bigger.

"Thats a surprise, because you're the only person I would dream of kidnapping."

* * *

**BETA NOTE: **The way you wrote it is amazing. i'm glad i'm your beta because this story is absolutely AWESOME. neji's such a bastard, though, which makes it sooooo good. and how sasuke cares for her...33 and i hate ami, karin, and ino, so double plus!

XoXO

_-SasuSaku Forever and Ever_

**Authors Note:** Hopefully you like it :) I worked hard on it and not because my internet went down for like, a week :p

**Review&Favorite **

&&& get a prize :)

I'll send you my next chapter before it goes up online!

_-LazyBaby_


End file.
